Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese
by Black-Angel-001
Summary: The boys have left Chuckie Cheese, unaware of their fate regarding AMW, and have arrived at Wal Mart on a sugar induced high. What will they do now? FINALLY UPDATED! YES!
1. The Evil WhackAMole

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: just happened to be reading bloopers and saw some scene where wufei and treize were "dueling" with squeeky mallats.......don't ask....  
  
Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 1-- The Evil Whack-A-Mole**  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!! CHUCKIE CHEESE!! CHUCKIE CHEESE!!! CHU--"  
  
A loud glomp stoped Duo right in the middle of his joyous celebration. Heero stood over the twitching form of Duo, while Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei waited for said pilot to drag the twitching pilot to the car. After tossing Duo into the trunk, Heero angrily got into the car and proceded to speed off in anger.  
  
"Heero, would you slow down?" begged Quatre as he hung on for dear life. He let out a scream when his car almost ran into a large truck. Heero swerved sharply, making everyone lean to the right side. A thump informed them that Duo hit something.  
  
"Why? The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," Heero replied.  
  
"I agree with Yu--AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" screamed Wufei. "YUY!!!!! GET BACK ON THE ROAD YOU CRAZY SON OF A --"  
  
After going over many bumps (which they were sure were the poor unfourtunate souls of those who weren't fast enough to dodge Heero's reckless driving) they arrived at a cheerful looking building. The outside was painted a very bright and very vivid avacado green. The windows were tinted but the smell of pizza filled the air. Duo pounded furiously on the trunk, demanding to be let out. Trowa opened the trunk and helped his comrade out. Duo's colbat blue eyes lit up again and was about to continue his "Chuckie Cheese Chant" but Trowa clamped a hand over his mouth. Heads turned to Quatre. They waited for whatever instructions they might have.  
  
"Alright, play the games ONLY. DO NOT EAT THE PIZZA OR TALK TO THE BIG GIANT MOUSE THINGY," he warned.  
  
Nodding they went in. Instanly a big gray mouse in funky green and purple pants and shirt complete with hat greeted them. Heero kicked him in the shins and took off runing. Curses emitted from the mouse as he jumped up and down. Duo eagerly grabbed the money Quatre outstreached to him, got as many tokens as possible and proceded to a game. Everyone else just sat down.  
  
Duo walked around, trying to decide on where to start. That's when he saw it....the great and almighty Whack-A-Mole. An evil grin spread on his face and walked toward it, his strategy already planned. Placing the tokens in the slot, the machine lit up and carnival music played. He grabbed the squeaky hammer that was provided with both hands. The dreaded rat popped up and Duo gave a good hard whack. Of course, the little rodent ducked before contact was made and a creepy, kind of high-pitched giggle emitted from the mole. Duo stayed calm. Again the mole popped up and Duo again struck. A miss. High-pitched giggles. The game got faster and faster before Duo was crawling all over the machine and banging it. When his time ran out, the machine died down and the lights dimmed. Duo huffed and puffed in anger.  
  
Stomping over to Heero he asked for his gun.  
  
"My gun? Why?"  
  
"I'm getting rid of an......enemy you might say," Duo growled.  
  
"Don't do it Heero," Trowa said, "he might kill someone."  
  
"Not someone Trowa," corrected Shinigami, "SOMETHING."  
  
Intruiged Heero gave his friend his gun and followed him to the Whack-A-Mole. Duo loaded, aimed, and fired the entire sheet into the evil game. For a while it did nothing but smoke, putter and go hawire. The mole popped up and down while going through the giggles.  
  
"Great big globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts," sang Duo almost happily when the game finally died. "Shinigami's opponet is no more."  
  
Heero snatched back his weapon and walked away, making mental notes NOT to let Duo play Whack-A-Mole anymore and NOT to let him shoot anymore games. He had almost made it to the table again before he heard young kids squealing. Not the 'Oh, this is so great' squeal, but the 'Oh God someone get my Mommy' squeal. Turning slowly he saw Duo hanging from a basketball net and grinning. The net threatened to break and Duo didn't notice. With a loud "Crack!" the net and 02 fell.  
  
"DUO!!!!!" the other four yelled.  
  
Fortenetly, Duo was no longer their problem. A bouncer with long, platinum blonde hair walked up, snatching Duo up by the collar. Duo protested as he was dragged from the basketball game to the table where Duo's friends lay waiting to pay for the damage. Quatre was up and apologizing when a deep voice stoped him short.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here? Trying to get me fired?"  
  
Eyes filled with surprise and astonishment. Before them stood Millardo Peacecraft, formerly known as Zechs Merquies. He had an outfit like that of a bouncer. Only instead of black, it was purple. They all started lauging loudly. The famouse Zechs reduced to bouncer for a crappy children's entertainment facility. All Gundam pilots recieved blows to the head with the same squeaky mallat that Duo had previously used on the now no longer dreaded or almighty Whack-A-Mole.  
  
"Shut up, it's the only job I could find right now," Merquise said with great shame.  
  
"So waddaya do Zechs? Throw little six year olds out for puking on the mouse?" joked Duo.  
  
"No, I throw out punks like you who want to destroy property and think they can get away with it!" returned Merquies.  
  
With that said Merquies once again gripped Duo and dragged him away and toward the door, all the while Duo screamed his Chuckie Cheese Chant. Of course, Quatre hated to see his friends disapointed so he bargined with Merquies. If they could keep Duo under control and pay for the damage already done, would he allow Duo to stay? Zechs considered. At his feet, Duo made puppy eyes and a pouty face. Rolling his eyes, Zechs agreed. Duo jumped up, running for the motorcycle race.  
  
Groaning, Heero followed, given the first watch of the hyper Gundam pilot.  
  
"Kami, please, please help me not to kill him," he prayed silently.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: that's that so far!!!!!!!!!tell me what you think about it!!!!!**


	2. The Kitties

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese** **Ch. 2 The Kitties**  
  
**Black-Angel-001: many words will be 'bleeped' just so my life is not in danger. my mother has spoken.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing no matter how much I wanna and I wouldn't think of owning Chuckie Cheese so that isn't a prob.  
  
Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 2 The Kitties  
**  
For about two hours, things went fairly well for pilots 01, 03, 04, and 05. 02 was behaving, but showed no signs of slowing down, and that only happened after Wu fei got a hold of him. After Duo beat the arcade games for the second time around, they were ready to leave. Somehow they manged to get Duo anywhere near the door when he saw the prize booth. Hanging from the ceiling was a very big and very black cat/devil with a pointy tail and ears and red eyes. Duo stood there, staring at the stuffed toy obliviouse to his friends' yelling. Somewhere in his mind, Duo decided he had a mission. Mission type: To win the very cool "Devil Cat". Weapons needed: Tokens and tickets (gun optinol). Danger level: High.  
  
Turning he told his friends about what he was going to do, and left to play games for tickets. Quatre stuck his hand in his pockets, producing a twenty dollar bill and waited. Within moments, a red in the face Duo came back, took the money with a polite thanks and went back.  
  
He played every game (except the new and bullet proof Whack-A-Mole) and even competed with Heero on some of them. Eventually Duo had enough tickets to get his Devil Cat. Upon arriving at the booth, however, Duo realized something dreadful. His devil cat no longer hung from its proper place. Instead, a fluffy pink cat with angel wings, a halo and big blue eyes smiled down at him. For a split moment, Duo demonstrated how a fish breathed underwater. Questioning the person working there at the time led him to a little girl heading toward the exit with his Devil Cat! A plan formed.  
  
Taking the pink cat (he called it "Relena") he ran to catch up with the little girl who was just outside the door. Duo stopped her, showed the kid "Relena" and clearly offered a trade. The girl blinked. Her face scrunched up, her vocal cords ready to let out a scream. Trowa managed to get there just in time to catch the the tale end of the conversation if you cared to call it that.  
  
"No, kid, please. Don't sc-" pleaded Duo a few seconds too late.  
  
"WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Neither Trowa or Duo knew where the mother came from. They didn't have time to figure it out since they were running inside the building in a very pitiful attempt to get away from extremely painful blows, courtesy of a brick-filled handbag.  
  
When they did manage to get away, Trowa gave Duo a few more knocks on the head and proceeded to drag him back to the others. Some kids decided to laugh at Duo and "Relena" (of which he still clung to for some reason). This could not and would not be tolerated. As he passed by a table, Duo grabbed as many slices of pizza and soda cans as possible and hurled them at the kids. In the course of a few minutes, Chuckie Cheese was hosting its biggest food fight ever.  
  
From then on, all five Gundam pilots were on the run from many diffrent people. The angry mothers and fathers, the manager, Zechs, the mouse (he hadn't forgotten Heero) and the kids themselves, just to taunt a peporoni covered Trowa and pink cat weilder Duo.  
  
Now, after all this you'd think that the one person who had actually wanted to go would be ready to leave by then. Heck no! Duo was still ready to play a little more and he was getting hungry. Not always a good thing. They walked by the stage where "famouse" people did acts for little kids and it was little up like the old Whack-A-Mole. Quatre figured Duo had received one too many blows to the head after he saw what Duo did.  
  
Duo walked toward the stage when he heard someone call his name. Turning he saw his old friend, Alan Tradila Trahern aka "Mississipi". Mississipi was wearing a puked on shirt and very worn out jeans. Mississipi wanted to embrace his old friend but Duo didn't agree with the action right then.  
  
"Don't tell me you got married too," Mississipi exclaimed.  
  
"Why in the world would I, Duo Maxwell, want to get tied down with some overpowering female?" Duo's mind registered one known as Hilde as he spoke. God only knows why.  
  
"Too bad, it ain't that bad you know."  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind getting puked on and changin disguisting dipaers," laughed the God of Death.  
  
For a while the two chatted about meaningless things when Mississipi got an idea. Whisphering to Duo, you could clearly see something ridicoulouse about to form between the two.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: that's all there is there is nomore! thanks to my very good friend for giving me the idea about the stuffed animals.**


	3. The Jungle Gym of Doom

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 3 Jungle Gym of Doom  
  
Black-Angel-001: alrightys.....the last chapter might not have been....very hilariouse...but i hope this will be just a little better...i hope....  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a dime for every time I had to write this thing, I'd be rich. I don't own Gundam or Chuckie Cheese (thankfully). I want my dimes now!!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 3 Jungle Gym of Doom  
**  
Picture this, if you will. A crowd of happy, young children sitting in front of a large, flashing stage of lights in Chuckie Cheese waiting for the singer or whoever to come out so they could leave afterwords. Now, picture the mother and fathers waiting for the same thing. I think you could imagine why they yelled so loudly when the velvet red curtains drew back, the music played, and the stage flashed brilliant colors of neon to reveal...... nothing. No one said anything.  
  
Wu fei grumbled. Who wouldn't? I mean, being in Chuckie Cheese is one thing, but being there for more than an hour as promised is injustice. And now Duo had run off..again. He met back up with the others at the stage as planned and saw looks of disbelief on their faces. Looking in the general direction of the stage, Wu fei's on eyes widened. He prayed to every god he knew asking that Duo and his friend not do anything stupid on the stage.  
  
For once, they actually listened.  
  
Breaths of relife were released when some crappy garage band appeared and began playing their crappy music. Well, that had taken care of that problem. Now, for the big question. Where would a hyper-active American Gundam pilot go just to annoy the pure-de-hell out of his friends? Once again, the gods shined down on them. A familiar voice rang in their ears from some direction...they turned. They stilled. Duo and Mississipi were waving to the group and smiling at the play place that was provided. It looked like a cheap knock-off of the kind McDonalds have. Soon enough the duo (hehe) had dissapeared into the orange tunnel that led to the terrible jungle of plastic that more than likely was going to be the end of them.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!!!!!" shouted a voice.  
  
Looking over their shoulders, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wu fei saw their purseurers had not given up. Especially the mouse and Zechs. Muttering curses, they took off for the Jungle Gym of Doom.  
  
"Why in the world am I running?" moaned Quatre,"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Wrong, Quat," replied Trowa,"you're with us, remember? It doesn't matter if you did anything at all, you still get chased to the end of the earth."  
  
"Of course," Quatre's voice dripped sarcasim.  
  
"C'mon slow pokes! Try to catch us!" Duo's voice echoed through the plastic.  
  
Desicions were made. They split up, going in diffrent directions and without back up. Mistake. If anything had been learned through previouse encounters such as this with Maxwell, they would have known to get all the help they could get. But with half of the Chuckie Cheese population after them and Maxwell playing games, conditions weren't prime for thought. Curses and mutters of threats reached the ears of everyone in the sorry McDonalds look-alike gym.  
  
Trowa slowly crawled down a bright blue tunnel, knees aching and head pounding whenever he hit his head against the top. Every now and again he had to pause to scratch his head where pepporoni was. He angrily thought that the rabid meat had given him a rash. He wasn't very far from the truth of that. His sensitve sense of hearing heard laughing and the pop of plastic balls. Sighing, he went in the direction of the ball pit. Upon arrivel, it was quiet. No one was there. Puzzled he carefully entered the bright pit of balls. It hurt his eyes. Trowa was so buzy hoping to regain sight, he had no time to counter the sudden bombard of balls. In vain Heavyarms pilot tried to duck and/or get away from the onslaught. Only to find his exit blocked.  
  
"Ow! Hey, stop..you're gonna pay for that! Ouch!"  
  
Wu fei hated the world. No, get right Chang. You hate the universe. And everyone in it. Especially one named Duo Maxwell. He stared straight ahead. The tunnel was neon green and incredibly small. Wu fei decided to risk it. He made it about halfway and then he moved no more. Freezing, he tugged himself forward. He yelled. That hurt! Turning his head allowed a headache to invade his mind. Brow twitching, Wu fei tried to turn his head back to stare ahead. He cursed. His head was stuck, in a very uncomftrable postion. He yelled for help, not worried about who it was that would save his neck (literally!) from this acursed nightmare.  
  
Bob mocked an annoying screech of what was cleary his mother.  
  
" 'Don't go to college, Bob! Join the family buissness, Bob! Listen to your mother, Bob!' Stupid -bleep-, I didn't want to -bleeping- do this -bleepbleepbleep- job. I could be in an office somewhere, safe and not worring about -bleeping- terrorists," his growls continued. Some kids came his way. Some little kids. And Bob didn't have is mask on. Oh, well, these kids had caused him more trouble than he needed.  
  
"Hey," stated the little kid on the right,"aren't you the mousie?"  
  
The kid on the left stared with wide, round eyes at the gray mouse head in Bob's hand. Tears filled those baby greens. "H-he killed the mo-mousie!!!!!!!!"she wailed.  
  
Bob knew from the look of death in the kid's black eyes(the kid on the right) that the little girl was probably his kid sister. Backing up, he went as fast as he could in reverse but not in time to avoid hits from small fists.  
  
Quatre didn't know how he ended up at the bottom of the slide. All he knew was that he had turned left and found himself sliding down and a color of purple came over his vision. Now he sat at the lip of the slide, hunched, and trying to think. It was cut short when a looming shadow came over him. Quatre blinked then stared up. Brown eyes encountered blue ones, and Quatre knew it was the manager.  
  
"There you are," he made a grabe for Quatre's shirt collar, and got air. Quatre was scrambling back up the slide, with great effort. "Hey! You can't do that!!! Don't you know better?!"  
  
"Yes, I know I need to get better friends who won't get me into this sorta thing," Quatre mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, butcha still love us anyway, don't ya?" Duo's head popped up in front of Quatre when he reached the begging of the slide.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Uh-oh," Duo said,"Mississipi, he's in one of his moods. Let's go before he blows his top."  
  
"Right behind ya," drawled Duo's Southern friend.  
  
"Duo, get ba--" Quatre slid down once more.  
  
Out of all of them, Heero had more luck avoiding bad situations until Zechs found him. For a moment, neither moved. Duo's laughter brought them back to reality. Zechs narrowed his blue eyes at Heero, looking much as he did during the war.  
  
"I am going to kill your friend, Yuy."  
  
"Not if I get to him first."  
  
From then on, it was a race for the two, both releshing the hunt. It was in this way that Heero learned about the loss of Zechs' job and Zechs learned about Heero's obssession with killing Relena. Zechs thought that Heero's chosen path was threatning and Heero belived Zechs' misfourtune was incredibly funny.  
  
They passed Wu fei, who was still stuck, and went on. They joined up with Quatre and somehow managed to save Trowa from the Ball Pit of Death and then had to backtrack to Wu fei and get him out. He wasn't very happy and swore up and down to everyone there that Duo would die a slow and painful death before the day was over.  
  
Figuring that Duo and Mississipi were by now gone from the jungle gym, they too left. Scanning the small area they were in, they found Duo. Alone. In a crowd of people. Too many witnesses would see. Besides, why scare little children for life? Closing in on the solo pilot, the group of angry friends circled around Duo. Duo had been too busy planning his next move to notice them approach. Now he noticed. He also noticed the looks of murder in their eyes; even mildmannered Quatre.  
  
"Uh, guys," Duo laughed shakily, "what's wrong? You don't look so good..."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa. Trowa looked at Wu fei. Wu fei looked at Zechs. Zechs looked at Quatre. Quatre looked at Duo. At once they all said, "Paintball."  
  
Grabbing a screaming Duo, the group headed out the door and away from a surprisingly still standing Chucky Cheese.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: i send thanks to chuckie cheese for showing a commercial with their jungle gym. their own demise caused by themselves. so sad...... i'm updating this thing a lot faster than i thought....ch. 4 will be up as soon as i can think of something other than tests at school.....**


	4. Trucks, Walsh and Soilders, Oh My!

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 4- Trucks, Walsh and Soilders, Oh My!**

**Black-Angel-001: whatever pain i inflict on the boys in this, they will have no trace of any torture when they are returned. promise. ((grins))**

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese Ch. 4- From Chuckie Cheese to WalMart**

Zechs mumbled grumpily. Nothing about this day was fair. First he lost his job because of his "friends," then he hadn't gotten the satisfaction he thought he would have from pounding Maxwell. Well, he could fix that.

"Uh, Zechs?" Trowa's voice held an edge. "Zechs, so sorry to interupt your thinking, but can we get out from under this truck now?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Zechs looked through the windsheild. Yep, they were under an eighteen wheeler.

"Huh, wonder how that happened," muttered Zechs.

"You drove right under it!" Heero shouted. Next to him, Duo was waking up after getting knocked out with rocks during the paintball spat. "Damn it Zechs, get us out!"

"What's the rush? At least we're getting to Wal Mart, right?"

Poor Quatre looked pale and uneasy, his eyes darting back and forth. His voice was almost Daffy Duck like. "Wal Mart? What Wal Mart? We're probably half way to Mexico by now!"

"Cool it Winner," Wufei muttered through clentched teeth. "We just got to Rhode Island."

"And we just left Rhode Island," Trowa said after managing to peer at a sign that said 'You are now entering/leaving Rhode Island'.

"Dude, awesome," said a still-in-a-daze Duo. "Are we in Vegas?"

"Not anymore."

"Cool, it's like Star Trek or something. Hey, what's that smell?"

Everyone sniffed. Zechs looked back out through the windsheild and saw the smoke coming from the engine.

"Uh, what kind of truck are we under?" he asked calmly.

"I think a gas tanker, why?" Heero replied.

"If you put a match in a gas tank that was half-full, there would be a bigger explosion as opposed to a full tank of gas, right?"

"I believe so, yeah."

"How full do you think this tanker is?"

"Not that empty. But a big explosion would still occur because of all this fuel." Heero frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

Zech turned to look at Heero. He was pale and his hands were shaking on the steering wheel.

"Do you still want to self-detanate Heero?"

Wufei, who was sitting up front, looked out and saw the smoke. His response to this event was not calm.

"Holy shit, our engine is on fire!"

"What!" everyone except Duo and Zechs yelled.

Grabbing the wheel, Wufei jerked it to the left, releasing them from the truck and sending them flying into a grassy median on the interstate.

"WHOO!" whooped Duo. Heero clunked him on the head with a first aid box.

The battered car eventually came to a stop and no one said anything. The jingle of Wufei's cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Wufei's voice shook.

"Hi Wufei, it's Sally. Are you done getting what we asked for?" She sounded cheery.

"Uh..." Wufei looked out his window. Broken limbs and trees surrounded them. "No," he finally said.

"Oh. Well, hurry up will yo-" her voice was cut off by an annoying series of beeps. Looking at the screen, Wufei saw the dreaded words that confirmed his fear. His cell was dieing. Quickly he hung up and turned off his phone, not thinking about the womanly wrath that would await him later.

"This is great!" Quatre huffed as he struggled to open his door. "We can't even do a simple thing like go to Wal Mart without something going wrong!"

"Quatre-" Trowa began.

"And as if that wasn't enough," Quatre continued, ignoring his friend, "Mr. Soilder over there had to wreck my car! Christ, how hard is it to drive to Wal Mart? I mean,"

"Quatre!" Trowa shouted.

"What?" said person shouted back, turning to Trowa. He wasn't there. None of them were. Looking up at a whistle he saw Trowa croutching on the roof of the car. Amazed, Quatre stared, wondering how they did it.

"Sunroof," Trowa said simply as he helped his friend out. "Duo snapped out of his daze and pulled a knife out, prying it open around the time you were saying crap about a simple drive to Wal Mart."'

"Oh."

By the time Trowa and Quatre got to the others, they were trying to hitch a ride home. A truck pulled over.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" a guy said after rolling down a window.

"Alabama."

"Really? Close enough to my stop. I can take you as far as South Carolina."

"That's fine," Heero replied.

Cheering Duo jumped up front. He jumped back out just as quick, shouting at the guy to leave. The truck began to drive off. Duo was shuddering and doing little jumps.

"Duo, what was that for?" Zechs yelled as he grabbed Duo's throat and began throttoling him. "We could have had a ride home but you-" Zechs was cut off due to Duo punching his gut and therefore causing a lack of air. Gun shots soon followed. Somehow after managing to wind Zechs, Duo had grabbed the guy's gun and fired half of the clip into the truck until it had hit a metal rail.

"Ahem. Uh, okay. Any explanation for your recent actions of stupidity Duo?" Trowa asked as his brow twitched in irritation.

"That guy was from America's Most Wanted!"

"Are you sure?" Heero asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I've got two perfectly good eyes you know!"

"Clearly, considering the guy you shot was the host of America's Most Wanted. You know, John Walsh?" sighed Wufei.

Duo stared at the gun in his hand. Slowly he gave it to Quatre who threw it into the woods.

"Do you think he'll remember what we look like?" asked Duo after they began walking south.

"Maybe, if he lived through that," wheezed Zechs.

"Ah, crap."

The sound of sirens hurried them along.

They managed to get a ride with a truck driver to Maine, then they rode with some former Oz soilders who had served under Treize. That lasted until the group arrived in North Carolina, where they began walking.

"This is all your fault Wufei," Duo whined.

"My fault? Zechs was the one who put us under an eighteen wheeler, you, Maxwell, shot Josh Walsh who would have taken us to South Carolina. So, how is this my fault?"

"If you ever bothered to charge your phone, we could have called a cab or something. Of course you just had to mention that you were the one who killed Treize during the war!"

"Maxwell, Chang," began Heero.

"Shut up," finished Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs.

After walking hundreds of miles, with frequent stops in the milddle, the former soilders made it to a small town with a bus station. A bus for Mobile, Alabama would be leaving in one hour.

"God is good," yayed Duo as he ate and waited for the bus.

"We aren't out of hot water yet," warned Zechs. "Remember, the girls still want us to go to Wal Mart for them."

"That reminds me, why can't they get whatever for themselves?" asked a very tired, very sleepy Heero.

"Since we don't work that much and the girls do, of course we would be the logical choice," Wufei answered.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me we were under a truck?"

"We did," exclaimed an expasterated Quatre. "You were just to busy in LaLa Land to pay attention."

"Ah."

"Alright people, lets go." Heero ordered. Nobody question him; they wanted to go home.

By the time the boys got back to Quatre's place, 115 messages from a very, very, very angry Sally, Noin, Hilde, Cathrine, Relena, and Dorothy telling them to find a place to hide if they didn't show up tomarrow at noon with the groceries. A message was also there from Quatre's insurance company asking what in the hell happened to the car and that he had an appointment to meet with the agent tomarrow at noon. Ignoring all of it, the boys went to bed.

**Black-Angel-001: we are going from Chuckie Cheese to Wal Mart, after all, if you live in Mount Vernon, Creola, Satsuma, Saraland, or Prichard Alabama, all you can really do is go to Wal Mart.**


	5. Starbucks and Waly World! Yay!

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese**

**Black-Angel-001: okay, they are going to starbucks and then finally make it to walmart. please keep in mind that they could be on the run from the cops in diffrent states for attempted murder, and they're lives could be in danger.**

**Gundam Wing at Chuckie Cheese**

"Okay, I'll have a...ah..." Duo frowned up at the menu before him. Behind him, the guys waited rather impaitently for the braided idiot to make up his mind. The cashire person looked tired and just as impaitent. Well, yeah, I would think so. Duo had been standing there for a good twenty minutes trying to decide what kind of famouse Starbucks coffee he wanted. "Alright, I've got it this time! No, wait, I uh, sorry."

"He'll have water," Heero finally piped up. Duo twirled around to him, shock on his face.

"Water? Water! Heero, what the hell are you thinking, ordering water in a Starbucks! I'll have the esspresso!" he finished with a triumphant flourish.

"Alright, that'll be two fifteen," the cashier yawned. "Anything else?"

Wufei leaned on the counter, and indicated to the girl to come closer. She complied, curious.

"You wouldn't mind if we stuck him," he jerked his thumb at Duo, "in your freezer?"

"I wouldn't, but my boss would. Sorry." She didn't look sorry, just relieved to see them leave.

It didn't take very long for the effects of the world famouse coffee house coffee to work its magic on Duo. He was sitting in the back, inbetween Zechs and Trowa, right within hitting range of Quatre and Heero, and beside Wufei. Silence resided in the small car, driven by Quatre, no longer trusting any of the soilders driving skills.

"...Hey, Wuffie?" Duo said suddenly.

"What Maxwell? And don't call me that," responded 05.

"Okies, Hot Lips," Wufei begain to sputter incoheriently. "I love you man."

Trowa and Zechs moved away from him. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the days I spent in training?" the boy continued. "Oh, wait, I was thinking something else. Never mind."

Everything was once again silent. Suddenly Duo began humming, giggling every once in a while. "Duo, what are you singing?" Heero asked.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..." he bellowed in reply. Quatre jerked the wheel. The horn of a dumptruck reminded the blonde teenager to get back on his side of the road. "Let's go back to Starbucks, you guys! You look like you need to wake up!"

"No, that's okay, we're fine," Zechs muttered.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Suicide is painless, it brings on many changes..." sang six former soilders, Heero the loudest. "Alright, lets sing another one," Zechs laughed when they finished.

"I want a hippopotomus for Christmas, only a hippopotomus will do," begain Trowa. The others joined in. They were almost to Walmart but progress was slow; Qautre was crawling along at a mere 10MPH. "That guy gave me the bird! That bastard!" shouted Quatre. In a sudden burst of speed Quatre managed to get right on the guys bumper. "I'm gonna ram 'im!" he laughed. The others cheered him on. And so, Quatre rammed him...over and over and over and over and over (slaps self)

Quatre carefully put the now falling apart car into a parking spot in the huge Walmart parking lot. He and the others burst out in laughter as they jumped out. Standing in the parking lot, the group was over come with a sudden somberness. That didn't last for a second. Laughing again, the group ran inside Waly World.

**Black-Angel-001: oh my god but it took forever to end that! coming up next is what me and some friends actually did in a local waly world.**


	6. The Wal Mart Adventure

**Gundam Wing at Chukie Cheese**

So, to recap. After terrorizing a local Chuckie Cheese's, then shooting (and possibly killing, we don't know yet) John Walsh, a group of six former pilots found themselves going into the local Wal Mart while experiencing a sugar/caffine high.

This should be interesting.

None of them could remember exactly why they were there; so, by organizing an impromptu game of hide and go seek, they thought they'd remember. Okay, so they just wanted to play 'seek and destroy without the destroy part because that part was bad now' in Wal Mart and didn't really care why they were in afore mentioned store.

One quick round of rock, paper, scissors, and 20 counts later, Heero was running down the aisles of Wal Mart. He found Zechs in the frozen food section, trying his hardest to stuff himself in the freezer between some peas and broccoli. The next to be found (but not destroyed, remember) was Wufei, who was still trying to find a good hiding place. Trowa had been shoved out of the female dressing room (like he could see anything because of his bangs anyway) and Quatre was lectured on why a blonde and really pale guy should not hide himself in a very small and short rack of really dark clothes.

And then there was one.

Even in the current state of mindlessness, the five knew Duo was tricky. They figured he was in the vents and were going to check when a black blur whizzed by them.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Zechs pushed himself to the front of their little group, pointed a finger in the general direction Duo had 'wheeee'd' to, and cried out, in a very excellent English imitation, "Tally ho!"

Wufei decked him.

"What'd you just call Sally?" Zechs stood up.

"Nothing. I said," he assumed his previous postion and accent, "Tally ho!"

And was laid out again. While Wufei pumlled and Zechs started pumlling back, Heero went of to complete his 'seek and destroy, without the destroy part because that part was bad now' mission. He took off at a run, leaving Trowa and Quatre to break up the fight.

Those two wandered off to the toy section.

Heero caught up to Duo at the pharmacy. Duo had taken off his shoes and was running, then slidding down the waxed, but far from pristine, aisle with the toothpaste and mouthwash.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" And down he went to the gardening section. Heero ran after him again.

To make a really long story short, Heero caught Duo, picked up Wufei and Zechs from frozen foods (they were using the peas and broccoli to stop the bleeding and swelling) and off the four ran to find their missing-but-then-again-not-really-missing-since-they-pretty-much-knew-or-hoped-anyway-that-the-two-were-in-Wal-Mart friends. A voice and footsteps sounded behind them.

"Hey! Hey, stop right there, right now!" The voice commanded. They pettered to a halt and turned to blink at the Wal Mart employee who was running to catch up to them.

"What do you think you're doing," he said, gasping for breath. What? Do you think working at Wal Mart gives you a workout?

Duo answered promptly. "Playing seek and destroy, without the"

"That was a rhetorical question," the employee whose badge said Jim and that he was a manager snapped. "Don't you know you can't run around in here? You four are in trouble."

"What about you," asked Heero.

Jim blinked. "What?"

"You were running too."

Jim blinked again. "What?"

Heero took a step forward, swaying and swaggering and in general looking like a drunk.

"To catch up to us who were running which is against the rules you had to run after us to keep us from running which we were doing and so broke the rules of no running because you were running after us who was running and thererfore breaking the rule of no running which you broke by running." Heero shook his head. "Shame on you."

To his left and right, Duo, Wufei and Zechs nodded as if it made perfect sense.

Jim the manager blinked some more before he turned around and walked off, figuring that trying to figure that out wouldn't be worth the time and energy it would take to figure, and besides he didn't like figuring so what was the point in trying to get it figured?

Go figure.

So after that fiasco, the little group of sugar/caffiene high fiends wandered through the aisles, looking for their lost friends. Well, they weren't really lost because the others knew they were in Wal Mart, they just weren't sure where exactly, which quite obviously meant they were simply misplaced in the store.

Yeah, let's go with misplaced.

They heard familiar fanatical laughing. Sharing worried looks because it sounded like Quatre had gotten another bad dose of the zero system, they headed toward the sound. Weaving in and out of the toy section, at long last the group found their friends. The two were no longer not really lost but more misplaced because they had known generally they were in Wal Mart but now that they knew exactly where they were, they weren't even misplaced anymore!

So the group was reunited, and there was much rejoicing.

"Look, look," Trowa said excitedly while pointing to a toy obviously designed for smaller children.

The little Tigger was sitting in his box quite happily, if the big smile on his face was any indication. On his back foot was a sticker that said 'Press Me', which Trowa duitifully pressed.

The toy was suppossed to bounce like the character, and if it had been out of the box, it would have stood then made a little hop. As it was, the box didn't provide much room and so it more or less just scooted around. Quatre and Trowa disolved into bouts of laughter.

"Isn't that hilarious!"

It took a little over a second, but the other guys caught on quick and soon they too started laughing. They pressed the foot again and laughed some more.

Meanwhile, Duo's normally short attention span, combined with the sugar/caffiene rush, had made him bored with the toy and he wandered away. As he studied the array and assortment, he came across a strange, furry, almost bubble like creature, with a small head, small arms, and small legs. The box said it's name was 'Oopa' and indeed on it's hand was another 'Press Me' sticker. Intruiged, Duo pressed it.

And immediatly jumped back.

The cause for his fright was simple. Right after he pressed the hand, the thing's head retracted into it's big plushy body, the belly was sucked in with a pretty scary sound, and as the belly deflated and the head rose it let out a high pitched, long drawn 'Ooooopppaaaaaa'.

As it settle back into it's original state, Duo's wide eyes shot around the aisle and he tentativly reached out to squeeze the hand again. It repeated the retraction, sucking in, reflating and rerising, name thing, and then it shook in it's box before settling. Duo blinked at it then doubled over with laughter.

Intruiged by the sound, his friends came over to see what was so funny. Duo shared his find and everyone but Zechs laughed. He just backed up, and said simply, "That thing scares the fuck out of me," which caused more laughter, because Zechs said, 'fuck'.

Soon they were bored with that, and they found the carton of balls. More than happy with that, they each pulled one out for themselves and proceeded to bounce, kick, throw, toss, and in general play wildly with the rubber balls until an associate came and told them they had to leave.

They didn't mind, since the high was wearing off anyway, but they didn't expect to be greeted by a SWAT team, the FBI, and at least two different city police departments, plus the sherriff's and state troopers.

As they carefully raised their hands in response to all the guns pointing at them, Zechs said quietly to no one in particular, "Well, we're fucked."

And this time, no one laughed at the word.

**Black-Angel-001: holy crap i haven't updated this in forever! well, i'm baaack! okay, as a side note, a group of friends and i DID go to wal mart on a caffiene high (it was faygo, though, not starbucks), we DID play tag in wal mart, we DID get told off by an associate, my little brother DID try to stuff himself into the frozen food section, we DID find the tigger toy and laugh our asses off (come on, we were young and stupid and the idea of a tigger toy 'humping' was totally hilarious at the time), we DID find the oopa toy, we DID proceed to laugh our asses off at it, one of my friends DID say it scared the fuck out of her, we DID play with the balls, and it WAS "suggested" that we leave the wal mart. however, we did not face an array of law enforcment officials (i don't think saraland, al. even HAS a SWAT team). so, pretty much based on real live experiences. even though it's been so long, review? please?**


End file.
